callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
G36C
The Heckler & Koch [[wikipedia:Heckler & Koch G36#Variants|'G36C']] is a compact rifle seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, it shares ammunition with the M4A1 and M16A4 in-game. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The'' G36C is first introduced to the player in "F.N.G." as a weapon used for target practice. It is later available to the player in all SAS missions, though it never appears in any USMC missions. The G36C always comes with a Red Dot Sight, being one of the only two weapons that are found with a RDS in single player, the other being the M4 Carbine. In Multiplayer, the G36C is available to the player at Level 37. It has the same damage as the M4 Carbine, however, its handling is very different. Choosing the G36C or the M4 Carbine is a matter of personal opinion as both weapons have their pros and cons. The G36C has a notably smaller idle sway, a lower rate of fire, arguably worse iron sights, and more recoil than that of the M4 Carbine (but due to the lower rate of fire, the total recoil in fully-automatic fire is just about the same). Also, the M4 Carbine is more common because it is unlocked at an earlier level (10 as opposed to 37 with the G36C). The G36C is capable of attaching the Grenade Launcher, Silencer, Red Dot Sight, and the ACOG scope, the same as all assault rifles, (with the exception of the MP44). The Red Dot Sight is usually the attachment of choice among most players, but due to the minimal sway compared with other ACOG compatible guns, the ACOG scope is also quite effective. Attachments: *Grenade Launcher (Default) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman I - 25 kills) *Silencer (Marksman II - 75 kills) *ACOG Scope (Marksman III - 150 kills) File:G36_4.png|The G36C in multiplayer File:G36iron_4.png|Iron sights File:Reddotsp_4.png|The G36C with its default Red Dot Sight in single player File:Reddotironsp_4.png|Looking down the Red Dot Sight in the campaign Trivia *In ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare singleplayer, players cannot find any G36C with an iron sight. This also applies to the M4A1. *In-game, the translucent plastic magazine always appears full, no matter how many bullets are actually in the magazine. *In multiplayer, the Red Dot Sight for the G36C looks like a Tasco Red Dot Sight in third person, but in first person it is the normal Red Dot Sight. *One of the Xbox 360 Themes for MW2 include a G36C with a Tasco sight, neither of which is in game. *The first person model of the weapon always appears to be set on semi automatic. *A G36C without a red dot sight, but with a suppressor instead, can be seen in F.N.G in the weapon room just underneath the G36C with a Red Dot Sight. *The G36C with a Red Dot Sight attachment is Gaz's signature weapon and is used by him throughout most of campaign mode. *Gaz's G36C sometimes appears to fire without a magazine attached. *The G36C is shown with the M203 when the Grenade Launcher attachment is selected. This is inaccurate, as the H&K guns mount their own launchers and are incompatible with M203s without modification. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:German Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons